


Without Weapons

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Baby-Doll smiled after several people walked by her. So many pockets to pick. So many pretties to steal.





	Without Weapons

I never created Batman TAS characters.

 

Baby-Doll smiled after several people walked by her. So many pockets to pick. So many pretties to steal. Perhaps she was able to force others to part with pretties. Baby-Doll never forgot about the doll she sometimes carried. The doll with the weapon. Mr. Happy Head. 

Baby-Doll's eyes were wide after she glanced at her dress. So she forgot Mr. Happy Head once. There were other weapons she forgot to bring. Toys able to explode. 

A young man paused by Baby-Doll. He smiled. ''Mary? Mary Dahl? Love That Baby?'' The young man viewed Baby-Doll blinking prior to one smile. A nod.

''I always enjoyed watching Love That Baby! I loved when you tried to get out of trouble with your catchphrase. I'll give you money if you repeat your catchphrase.''

A genuine smile formed on Baby-Doll's face. She shook her head at a snail's pace. Her small arms were behind her back. ''I didn't mean to.'' Baby-Doll smiled from ear to ear as soon as the man gave her a few dollars. Perhaps there were other enthusiasts.

One woman stopped near Baby-Doll and smiled. She parted with one extra bracelet.

Baby-Doll continued to smile. There weren't going to be weapons another time. 

 

THE END


End file.
